Crisis of Faith
by loonie lupin
Summary: Et si Dieu avait aidé Joan à se sortir de sa crise de foi... par exemple, en parlant à une de ses amies...


Bon, je sais, c'est de nouveau très OOC (surtout Grace) mais je suis pas habitué au fic sur JoA! alors, désolée... et dites-moi ce que vous en penser... et comment je pourrais amélioré mes persos pour qu'ils ressemblent plus à ceux du show

**Crisis of Faith**

Grace était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre là-bas, de savoir si Joan allait bientôt se réveiller ou non. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était morte de peur pour sa meilleure amie. De la voir comme ça, inconsciente, même pour elle, s'en était trop…. Et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, au milieu de sa famille. Elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle retourna jusque chez elle et s'assit sur son perron. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle savait que son père lui poserait très certainement des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas spécialement envie de répondre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une voix la fit sursauter.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'hôpital, en ce moment ?

Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva face à un jeune homme, habillé en gothique et percé de partout, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien qu'elle ait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé une ou deux fois dans les couloirs de son école.

- Est-ce que je te connais ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix pas très aimable.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi…. Mais moi, je te connais Grace, mieux que quiconque.

- Ah oui ? Et si tu me disais ton nom ?

Elle commençait réellement à se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas de nom bien précis, mais je me présenterais à toi sous celui de Dieu.

- Dieu ? répéta Grace, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, après toute la tension sous laquelle elle avait été ce jour-là, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle ne mit pas très longtemps à se reprendre.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Grace.

- Ok. C'est qui qui t'a demandé de me faire cette plaisanterie ?

- Cela n'en est pas une, répondit Dieu, ne riant pas du tout. Tu dois retourner à l'hôpital.

Grace commençait réellement perdre patience. Le jeune homme qui était devant elle devenait vraiment agaçant.

- Bon très bien, alors si tu es Dieu, montre-moi un miracle !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir voir des miracles, soupira Dieu.

- Tous ?

- C'est exactement ce que m'avais demandé Joan la première fois que je lui ai parlé. Elle aussi, refusait de me croire.

- Joan ? s'interrogea Grace.

- Oui, Joan. Mais elle a finit par me croire et à accepter de m'aider quand je le lui demandais. Elle a rempli un grand nombre de mission, qui ont permis à des tas de gens de trouver le bonheur, même si cela lui demandait parfois des sacrifices.

Grace ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant que penser. Cet homme prétendait être Dieu, et il prétendait également que Joan accomplissait des missions pour lui. Dans un sens, cela expliquait bien des choses au sujet du comportement de son amie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas dit qu'elle allait le croire immédiatement.

- Très bien, alors pas de miracle. Mais une preuve.

- Une preuve…. Quand tu étais petite, et que ta mère avait trop bu, tu courais dans ta chambre et tu te mettais à écrire. C'était ça qui te permettait de ne plus entendre ses cris ou ses pleurs. D'ailleurs, il y avait une très jolie histoire qui se passait au milieu d'une forêt et qui…

- Stop !

Grace n'en revenait pas. Jamais personne n'avait su cela, pas même Adam. Alors comment est-ce que cet adolescent pouvait le savoir ? La seule explication était qu'il disait la vérité. Mais comment pouvait-elle être sûre de cela ?

- Je…

C'était une première. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Enfin, sauf Joan la fois où elle avait prit la parole lors du débat pour défendre le système de détecteur de métal à l'école.

- Va à l'hôpital, Grace, et aide Joan à ne pas perdre la foi, car sa foi va être mise à très rude épreuve. Tu dois la convaincre qu'elle n'a pas eu des hallucinations toutes les fois où elle m'a vu. Fais-le, Grace, c'est très important.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'adolescent tourna le dos et partit, sans faire plus attention à son interlocutrice.

- Eh ! Comment je suis sensée faire ? lui hurla-t-elle. Je dois lui dire que Dieu est venu me parler à moi aussi ?

Dieu ne répondit pas, mais une passante âgée se retourna et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Grace commençait tout à coup à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Joan par moment et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comportait de façon si étrange.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, et puis se mit en marche en direction de l'hôpital. Elle devait être folle de faire ce que cet homme avait dit, mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

Elle arriva dans la salle d'attente, et se retrouva face à la famille de Joan. Luke fut le premier à se lever en la voyant arriver, essoufflée.

- Grace, mais je croyais que tu rentrais ?

- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Joan. Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée ?

Helen fut surprise mais elle était contente que sa fille ait une amie aussi fidèle.

- Adam est avec elle pour l'instant, mais tu peux y aller.

- J'attendrais qu'il sorte. Je dois lui parler seule à seule.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et, heureusement pour la jeune fille qui n'était pas très à l'aise, son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à sortir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Grace n'entre.

- Mais…

* * *

Dans la chambre, Grace eut l'impression que Joan était endormie, mais de toute façon, elle devait lui transmettre ce message. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Hey ! Girardi !

- Grace ?

Joan se releva, ou tout du moins essaya, étonnée d'avoir à nouveau de la visite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Je vois que tu es contente de me voir…

Joan ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Je suis étonné, c'est tout ! Alors…

- Alors…. J'ai un message à te transmettre.

Joan fronça les sourcils. Un message ? Qui pourrait bien lui transmettre un message par l'intermédiaire de Grace ? Adam venait de sortir et Luke… et bien Luke pourrait venir lui même lui parler.

- J'écoute…

Grace était plutôt embêtée. Elle ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire cela à Joan. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le faisait tout court. C'était très certainement une blague de très mauvais goût. Enfin, elle se décida à y aller avec sa subtilité habituelle.

- Il faut que tu gardes la foi, Joan.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre. Elle ne venait pas de dire cela, cela ne se pouvait pas. Toutes ses conversations n'étaient pas réelles. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Dieu ne prenait pas l'apparence d'humain pour venir lui parler.

- Grace…

- Je sais Joan, c'est complètement fou. Mais un gars m'a demandé de te dire ça, et il insistait qu'il était Dieu…

Joan réfléchit quelques secondes et Grace se préparait à répondre au question de son amie.

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

- Gothique…

- Non, non, non… marmonna Joan, pour elle même plus que pour Grace, en fermant les yeux et se laissant retomber en arrière. Ça ne peut pas arriver, c'était des hallucinations.

- Alors c'était vrai ? demanda Grace. Tu parlais vraiment à Dieu ? Non parce que ça, c'est complètement fou…

- Je sais…

Mais apparemment, c'était vrai. Il était réellement là, auprès d'elle. Et bien malgré elle, un sourire se porta à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas folle, mais elle était spéciale. Si Grace avait pu être convaincue par lui, au point d'accepter de venir lui transmettre ce message, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Bon, maintenant je vais y aller, Girardi !

Tiens ! ça, ça sonnait déjà plus comme la Grace qu'elle connaissait…. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom…

- A plus tard, Grace…

Les deux filles échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Joan se retrouve seule dans la pièce. Elle sombra alors progressivement dans le sommeil, bien plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'était, avec la conviction renouvelée que Dieu veillait sur elle.

* * *

Les parents de Joan endormi, la jeune fille elle aussi au pays des songes, CuteBoy !God entra dans la salle et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Il s'arrêta pour observer le visage de son instrument favoris et passa avec douceur une main sur son front. Heureusement qu'elle avait une amie fidèle qui avait réussi à lui redonner foi en lui.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Mais il savait qu'il al reverrait bientôt… très bientôt…


End file.
